Finally Home
by A Black Star
Summary: ONESHOT Descirbes Sirius's journey to the after life, and what he sees once he gets there. Just a kind of cute little thing I wrote a while ago, but am just now getting around to posting. Please R


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters in Harry Potter, or the wonderful world to which he belongs. I do however own Stella and Kat, as well as this plot, and my idea of Sirius's journey to heaven.

* * *

The last thing Sirius saw before his world went black was the triumphant, sneering face of his evil cousin.

He couldn't see. Everything was black. But he could hear. He could hear Harry, screaming his name, trying to fight his way out of someone's hold.

"He's gone Harry," he heard his old friend, Remus, say. It was then that Sirius realized he was dead.

Suddenly, there was a bright white light in front of him, and gentle music, like that of a phoenix, calling him forward towards it. He took one step towards then light. He could still hear Harry calling him. He almost wanted to turn back, to go back to the boy he had so loved. Yet he took another step forward, then another. And then he couldn't stop walking, he was being propelled forward. Now he was speed-walking, now he was jogging, now he was running, moving as fast and his long legs could carry him. Now he was falling.

He was falling through space, through time, through something that he did not even know. He was falling fast, and then faster, and then so fast it didn't seem physically possible. Stars rushed by him, people's faces, animals, places, things he didn't even know how to describe, all rushed past him. Everything that had ever existed, that ever would exist, was rushing past him as he fell. And he knew he must be coming towards the end, he could feel it somewhere in him, in the deepest depths of his soul. Soon the falling would end, and in the logical portion of his brain, he knew that he would hit the ground with a bone crushing, killing force. But he wasn't afraid.

Then he hit the ground, but though he never once slowed down, he landed softly, and gracefully, with no pain.

Sirius looked down at himself and was shocked. His robes were new, and his favorite dark blue color. His scars from Azkaban were gone, and even his mind felt light.

In front of him was a house, a house that he knew very well, and loved. But it was a house that no longer existed. Sirius stared at the 3 story building in shock, taking in its features that he hadn't seen for 14 years.

The sea foam green walls looked freshly painted, and the sky blue door gleamed as if new. For the first time Sirius noticed that the sun was setting, and the faint light of candles was glowing warmly from within the windows. And suddenly Sirius felt on old comfort that he hadn't felt for years. Home.

Sirius walked across the springy green turf towards the front door. In the reflection from one of the windows he saw himself, looking as if he were 21 again, fresh and carefree, without so many troubles of the world. He face wasn't lined, and his eyes weren't haunted, his hair was neatly cut, only slightly long, as he had always liked it.

Hand shaking, Sirius reached for the gleaming silver door knob. Slowly he turned it, then slowly pushed open the door.

He looked around in shock, at all the old familiar faces surrounding him.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting on the love seat, smiling him in the proud way that they always had. Mrs. Lupin was sitting in a nearby arm chair, smiling softly as she always had, as dainty and quiet as he had remembered her. The Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian, stood leaning against the wall near the stairway, smirking playfully, their red hair gleaming in the candle light.

Suddenly his vision was obscured by a rather large quantity of thick red hair, as Lily Potter squeezed him in a tight hug. She pulled away slightly, and the large hand of his best friend, James Potter, was resting comfortingly on his shoulder.

"How is he Sirius?" Lily asked. "How is Harry?"

"He's alright," Sirius replied, smiling slightly. "He's had a hard life, but he's strong, and stubborn like you Lily. And he has great friends, ones who will always be loyal to him."

"And how's Remus?" asked another voice, this one female, from his left.

Sirius turned, grinning towards his old friend. She looked exactly as he had remembered her, petite and thin, with long, golden blonde hair falling in gentle waves to her waist, her grey-green eyes shining with tears. "He's fine, Stella." He answered. "Still misses you though."

Tears in her eyes, Stella smiled and turned away, looking to another woman behind her.

"Sirius?" Came her voice, familiar as a favorite song to him, though he hadn't heard it for so many years.

"Kat?" He asked, tears now filling his eyes.

She came running forward, her straight brown hair bouncing and flowing behind her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as her deep, chocolate brown eyes met his grey ones, as she launched herself into his waiting arms, as they shared a deep kiss, like they had so wanted for so long.

Sirius gently placed his love back onto the plush carpet.

"Welcome home Sirius," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

Lowering his head so his forehead rested against hers, Sirius whispered, "It's so wonderful to be back. It's so wonderful to come home again." And then they kissed once again, deeply, and full of love that had been so far away for so long.

Sirius had finally returned home.


End file.
